


Undesirable Number One

by Blue_Pandas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, CMNM, Cock & Ball Torture (minor), Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Political Intrigue (minor), Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pandas/pseuds/Blue_Pandas
Summary: Some would call Harry a hero, but he prefers to see himself as a liberator. Specifically, he liberates money the selfish, wealthy Lords took from those in need and redistributes funds where they belong. Unfortunately, the Ministry has decided to call this theft. With highly trained Aurors after him, Harry always knew that he was bound to get caught eventually.He just didn’t foresee how that interrogation might go.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Cedric Diggory/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 489





	Undesirable Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashgoblinwizardparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/gifts).



> For mith, who has been a great beta and a fantastic friend. You’ve been so awesome and sweet and lovely and encouraging and supportive, and knowing you has made my life better in so many ways. I wish you have a glorious eldritch goblin year and incredible things come your way because you deserve all the good things in this world.
> 
> Betaed by the amazing [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/pseuds/Miraculous)!

Harry didn’t do it for the rush, but he still exhilarated in it every time. The thrill of breaking a so-called unbreakable ward. The adrenaline surge that came with the possibility of being caught. He had already given back to the people what Houses Malfoy, Greengrass, Nott, and Lestrange had taken. Now, he was going after the worst of them all: the last Lord of House Gaunt. 

Everyone had thought that House Gaunt died out, but a Lord had recently obtained a bloodline claim. He was a recluse, and no one knew exactly who the mysterious Lord Gaunt was. That didn’t stop him from dodging the taxes as Lords were wont to do, refusing to give up even a knut for the impoverished despite having too much money to spend in a lifetime. 

The wards, a soft blue illumination of complex runic circles interlinked with one another throughout the entire compound, had given Harry a horrible headache. He had spent a week casing the enormous manor to copy the circles and another three on creating a spell that would allow him to bypass them without triggering the alarm or getting caught in a trap.

Arrogant posh lords had a tendency to assume that no one could pass their wards. Gaunt was no different. Once past the lethal security system, Harry entered the house with an _alohamora_. His boots, charmed with a silencing spell, allowed him to walk through the manor without a sound. 

The manor was large, and there had been no servant to bribe for a set of blueprints. Harry had to search the entire damned place for the Lord’s Gringotts key. Luckily, he could always come back another night as long as Gaunt kept the same wards. 

Most of the rooms were elegantly decorated with pretty curtains, luxurious chairs for sitting, bedspreads in the guest rooms, but they were cold and bare, lacking the human touch that made places feel lived in. The whole manor felt haunted. Harry felt eyes boring into his back, and he turned again and again to see if someone was staring at him from the shadows.

He had been doing this too long to let his nerves get the better of him. Harry took five seconds to close his eyes and set aside his doubts. He was doing this for the right reason, to help families currently struggling and trying to choose whether to stay warm or stay fed. 

The next room was a study of sorts. This had to be it. He searched the drawers first. Papers about holdings, some Ministry stuff, nothing he could really use. As Harry was putting the papers back, he unbalanced, and his hand flew forward to steady himself, knocking against the desk. 

A light _thud_. Harry paused and knocked again. Definitely hollow. He felt around with his fingers, found a barely perceptible latch. He pulled. 

The false wall slid down. An elegant box sat inside. Harry picked it up.

“Well, what do we have here?”

He couldn’t move. Not because he was terrified, but because the box had fucking petrified him. 

Not that it mattered in the end. A blinding spell struck him from behind, and the world went dark. Hands yanked him up. The pull of side-apparation distorted any sense of position or direction.

* * *

Both spells wore off in a cell. No door, no windows, nothing but a light overhead and a chair he was bound to. No way to tell the passage of time. Nothing to do but wait for his captors to come to him. 

Classic Ministry interrogation techniques.

He wiggled his fingers, trying to gain leverage so he could free himself. Nothing. At least he still had sensation in all his extremities, which meant the rope wasn’t tight enough to cause damage.

A loud _crack_ made him flinch, and he stiffened at the sight of Ministry workers. Not just any Ministry workers either, but Aurors, the ones who enforced the Ministry’s unjust rule. 

“Our undesirable number one is awake. So nice of you to join us for a conversation on this fine night.” The speaker lowered the hood of his grey cloak, revealing a handsome face and piercing dark eyes. “My name is Tom Riddle. This is my associate, Cedric Diggory. And you are our lovely guest.” 

“How long will I be your guest?” Harry rasped, glaring at the man.

“Until you tell us what we want to know.” 

“I’ve got nothing to say.” 

“We’ll see if you stick to that after I’m done with you.” 

“Tom,” the other Auror chided, “don’t be so ominous.” He pushed down his hood to reveal an equally handsome face, one graced with a warm smile that made Harry instinctively want to trust him despite knowing better. “Don’t worry, darling. I have something that will make you more cooperative.” 

Harry cringed internally, every nerve screaming at him to get away, but forced himself to hold firm. There was no escape. He would not shame himself by begging, not before the torture started. 

Cedric drew a phial out of his pocket. It held a golden viscous liquid swirling around inside. Light reflected off specks of glitter, creating tiny rainbows. 

“What is that?” Harry demanded.

“Just a little incentive,” Cedric said. “Open your mouth.” 

He immediately clenched his jaw and looked anywhere but at the liquid. 

“Do as he says, or I’ll be forced to get rough,” Tom murmured, a soft, sinister threat.

“That would be for the best. The last time he choked someone, they ended up in the healer’s ward for oxygen deprivation,” Cedric said sombrely. “I like you. I think you’re just a young man caught up in something bigger than you. You don’t want that to happen to you, do you? Open up, darling.”

Open or not? The thought of being choked until he gave in was terrifying. His lips parted slightly. It was enough for Cedric to uncap the phial and press it against his mouth. 

The liquid was sweet, a little like honey, and it went down easily. He swore he could feel it pool in his belly, a heat in his gut that was already starting to spread. 

“You’re too good at this,” Tom grumbled. “They always give in too easily.” 

“What was that?” he asked again. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough. Give it a little time to work.”

Sure enough, soon, Harry felt too warm. Even worse, the heat seemed to concentrate in a single spot: his hardening cock.

“What’s your name?” Tom asked. 

“Go to hell,” Harry gritted out.

Tom tsked a little and drew his wand. He circled Harry lazily. “I think the shirt,” he murmured and dragged his wand down Harry’s shirt. It disintegrated under the nonverbal spell. 

Harry glowered at him. The heat from the potion had made him sweat a little, and the stale air was cool around his body. It only augmented the warmth surrounding his cock. “Stripping me isn’t going to make me talk.”

“I hope not. It’s been too long since we’ve had time to go for a nice, long interrogation. Now, your name.”

He kept his mouth shut. Perhaps it was the wrong choice, since a delighted look appeared on Tom’s face, but he had endured much worse before. He could surely hold out against whatever torture the Aurors envisioned. 

Cedric reached into his cloak and drew out a second phial. This time, a sparkling, clear liquid swirled inside. Not viscous enough for lube. Gods, if they planned to fuck him, he hoped they had real, high-grade lube.

Tom uncapped the phial and dipped a gloved index finger inside. It came away shiny and he rubbed it against Harry’s left nipple. It tingled slightly but showed no other effects. 

Not until Tom flicked his nipple.

Harry’s mouth opened on an unspoken curse, the sensations flooding through his body. He had never understood what people meant when they talked about having their nipples played with, but gods, if it felt like this, he could definitely understand the appeal. His cock hardened fully, tenting his trousers. 

Tom smirked, and he spread more across Harry’s other nipple. His fingers tugged harshly, each time sending shocks straight to his cock. With his clean hand, Tom stroked the bulge. Harry bucked into his hand, the slight sensation not nearly enough. He wanted skin, a hand, _more_. 

“Your name,” Tom whispered one more time, sensual lips almost touching his ear. “Tell me and I’ll give you what you want.” His hand grazed Harry’s clothed cock one more time. 

It was just a name. They would discover it soon enough, even without him revealing it. What could it hurt, especially if he could get more of this delicious touch in exchange? “Harry,” he rasped.

“Good boy.” Tom pressed down harder, giving him delightful friction. “How have you been bypassing the wards?” 

Harry snorted. “Easily. You lot pay thousands of galleons for your education, and what, you can’t even make a decent ward?” He strained against the ropes, arching into the touch.

“That may be true, but you know what that ‘lot’ has? Money to pay wardmasters.” 

“I’d hate to break this to your precious Lords, but they got cheated.”

Tom pinched a nipple harshly. The pain went straight to his cock, and he squirmed, not sure if he was trying to get away or ask for more. Harry bit down on his tongue, trying to hold onto _some_ sense of dignity at least.

“I’ve seen their wards and they really didn’t,” Cedric said. He didn’t look interested in participating in the hands-on interrogation, instead leaning against the wall and fingering his potions. A potioneer for the Aurors rather than one of the hit wizards directly enforcing the Ministry’s tyrannical rule perhaps? “At first we thought you managed to bribe one of the wardmasters, but the fourth house you hit employed a different woman, which is…curious. You’re a good thief and a decent catch, but we could be persuaded to let you go.” 

He gritted his teeth against a whimper that threatened to escape as Tom’s skilful hands and the potions worked their magic. “Oh? And what do you want in exchange? Me to blow you?” he forced out, the words coming out slightly strangled.

Tom shrugged and gave Harry another delicious stroke. “You’ll be a halfway decent fuck— _after_ you tell me what I want to know. We want your backer. Who’s the one planning the heists?”

“I’d be a fantastic fuck,” Harry protested. He could have smacked himself. Where were his priorities? “There’s no mastermind. What, do you think I’m in some kind of cult?” 

“You expect us to believe an uneducated brat can successfully bypass wards created by some of the best minds in the world? What would you even do with all the money you’ve stolen?” An incredulous laugh.

Pompous arsehole. “Liberated,” Harry corrected. “I’ve put the money where it should have gone in the first place: to the people who need it.” 

Tom pulled back, astonishment clear in his eyes. The loss of contact drew a whine out of Harry. “You can’t be serious,” he said. 

“Can you imagine telling Malfoy he got robbed blind by an uneducated idealist?” Cedric asked dryly. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It takes decades of training to reach the mastery level of the bloody thief.”

Smugness filled Harry. “Hate to break it to you, but it really doesn’t. Then again, if the lot of you need decades to understand how shiny circles and lines work, maybe it’s your pricy education that’s the problem.” 

“‘Shiny circles and lines,’” Tom echoed. 

Something about that was enough to get Cedric’s attention enough so that he came forward to stare at Harry intently. 

Harry shifted under their gaze. A wet spot had appeared on his trousers, his cock leaking inside, begging for their attention.

“What did Lord Gaunt’s wards look like?” Tom asked. 

It was the right question to ask. A compulsion, a _need_ for someone else to understand, that had been with him for as long as he could remember drove Harry to talk. He described the intricate circles, waves, and lines as best as he could, wishing he had his hands free and a paper so he could draw the design instead of verbally explain how everything had linked together to create something beautifully dangerous. 

The two of them exchanged a look. “You should consider an alternative career path,” Cedric said. “You could go so far. Have your choice of work. Do philanthropy on the side. Donate your money to charity.” 

“Doing what?” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “He’s an idiot.” 

“With eyes that could land him in a collector’s prison if he’s not careful.” 

“It’s a miracle he’s lived this long.” 

What was going on?

“Harry, we’re going to offer you a choice,” Tom said. “Normally, with the sheer amount you’ve stolen and the number of lords clamouring for your blood, we’d send you straight to Azkaban.” 

“Let me guess, I let you fuck me, and I get an early release.” 

“What? No!” A burst of laughter. “You get a mastery in warding, and you work for the Ministry. Twenty years of service, and you go free.”

Go to school? Work for a corrupt organisation too susceptible to bribery and had too little commitment to justice? “I’ll take the fuck instead.” Honestly, by this point, he _wanted it_. He felt empty in a way he had never felt before, desperate for something to fill him and take him hard in rough, make him ache and walk bowlegged the next day. Even a handjob wasn’t enough at this time. 

“Ah, but you see, that’s a reward. One you haven’t earned.”

Tom, Harry realised, was an arrogant prat. A not-so-small part of him thrilled at that, and his cock hardened even more, if possible. Gods, what was wrong with him? What had they dosed him with? 

Cedric unscrewed the phial of glittery liquid again. Tom, moving in sync, dragged his wand down Harry’s trousers. The fabric disintegrated along with his pants, leaving him nude and vulnerable to their attention. Cedric poured it straight onto his hard cock. He waited a second before spreading it around with a gloved hand.

The sensations made Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and an embarrassing keening voice escaped his throat. It felt so good, better than he could have done with his own hand. “What—what is that?” Harry gasped out in an effort to hold back a plea for more. 

“Darling, if you haven’t figured it out by now, we’re really going to need to work on your analytical skills,” Tom drawled.

“Prat,” Harry bit out. 

Cedric punished him with a brutal twist of his hand, squeezing tightly enough for it to _hurt._ Harry cried out. Impossibly, he grew harder in the slick grip. 

“The first was an aphrodisiac,” Cedric said, casual and unruffled like he wasn’t tormenting Harry with pleasure at the moment. “The second was a sensitising agent. It makes everything you feel more intense. Good for torture when you want to hurt but not cause permanent damage. Great for many other unconventional uses if you have the imagination.”

“It’s in your best interest to take the job offer,” Tom drawled, “because you’re not going to come until you tell us what we want to hear.”

Right on time, Cedric pulled his hand away. 

“No,” Harry gasped out before he could stop himself. He had been so close that it _hurt_. His balls ached, his cock leaked pre-come, and he was so sensitive that he swore he could still feel phantom touches lingering, only it wasn’t enough to bring him off.

“Not the word we’re looking for,” Tom said. 

“Why would I ever work for the Ministry?” Harry gritted out. “It’s full of rich prats with their heads stuck up their arses. You work against everything I believe in.” 

“So change it. Join. Gain power and prestige. Amass followers.”

“One person against a system? I’m a thief, not a fool. We live in a stagnant society. We’ve had rebellions and civil wars, and in the end, we always return to the same place. It’s impossible.”

“It really isn’t,” Tom said, so sure of himself that Harry could almost believe him. 

“The alternative is twenty years in Azkaban.” Cedric dragged a finger down his cock lightly, a barely imperceptible touch that heightened Harry’s senses all the more. “Is working for the Ministry really worse than that?” 

The thought of compromising his morals made him sick, but the very idea of living twenty years tormented daily by dementors was hell. “Fine,” Harry snapped, hating himself more than a little. Was he so weak as to yield in just a single interrogation session? 

“You sound so ungrateful. We’re offering you a fantastic opportunity, one you’ll never get again. Want to try that again?”

It was a good thing he was tied down because Harry itched to punch Tom right at that moment. 

Cedric rolled his eyes and drew his wand. He flicked it at Harry and the ropes vanished. With his free hand, Cedric hauled Harry to his feet, and they apparated with a pop. 

The sudden shift made his head swim, but when his vision cleared, he stood in a familiar house. Fuck. “You’re Lord Gaunt?” 

“Not exactly,” Cedric said just as Tom appeared with a loud _crack._

Tom smirked. “I believe you already know your way around my manor.”

“Is this a trap?” 

“We had you in a Ministry prison cell, and you confessed to your crimes. What would I even do with a trap?” 

“Revenge then?” 

“I got that when you agreed to sign your life over to me. No, Harry, this is about pleasure.” Tom pressed Harry’s naked body against the wall and kissed him senseless. He surrounded Harry, overwhelming his senses until all Harry could do was cling to his shoulders and kiss back. 

He felt hot and needy, his hard cock desperate for relief. The sensitising agent on his nipple made the feeling of Tom’s robes rubbing against his chest worse. Harry arched his back, trying to press his cock closer to Tom. 

The asshole stepped back. “Naughty darling. You don’t get to come yet.”

Harry cursed him, hands reaching out and pull him back. Tom laughed and tugged him up the stairs and through the corridors to a room he hadn’t seen before. A bed dominated the room. A lush green duvet covered it with silver pillows at the head. There were books scattered along the foot of the bed, two thick files on the side desk, a fluffy yellow robe tossed over the chair, and two pairs of animal-shaped slippers by the wall, one badgers and one snakes.

“On the bed,” Tom ordered. 

It was an order he was willing to obey. Harry climbed on the covers and put himself on display unashamedly. Cedric went to the cabinet on the wall and pulled out a phial, one like the sensitising agent he had used. 

“Turn around. Hands and knees,” Cedric said, voice dark and husky. 

Harry moved, pleased with the way he was affecting them. Cool liquid dripped onto his arse, directly on his hole. Fingers rubbed it against his rim before pressing inside. Whimpers escaped Harry, and he fell forward, going from hands and knees to elbows and knees as he buried his head in the pillows, hips pushing back for _more._ He ached inside. The finger wasn’t enough. “Please,” he moaned. 

“Please what? Use your words.” Cedric’s finger found his prostate and rubbed it, making Harry shudder from the pleasure. 

Any semblance of rational thought escaped his brain, and all he could do was babble, “Please, please, please,” unable to express his need any other way. Cedric, the utter bastard, refused to give him more. Finally, Harry clawed together the brain cells necessary to choke out, “Please fuck me.”

The hands disappeared from his body. Shock made Harry lose his balance and fall to the side, and he saw the man at the cabinet. Cedric came back with a wrapped transparent sleeve that he rolled over his cock. He pressed Harry into the bed and slid inside him. 

Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure thrummed through his system. The stretch burned, the finger before not nearly enough, but Harry didn’t care. He loved the delicious sensations that were just on the right side of _too much_ , his hole sensitive to each inch of cock sliding in and out of him. Cedric moved maddeningly slowly, dragging out each thrust and pressing in oh so carefully. It would have been nice if Harry wasn’t about to go mad from a need for him to do more. 

He opened his mouth to beg, but Tom moved in front of him, cock out and sheathed in a sleeve. The head pressed against Harry’s lips, and he obeyed the unspoken order, widening his mouth and relaxing his throat to take in as much as he could. Tom was too big to fit in completely, and Harry struggled to repress his gag reflex. 

Suddenly, Cedric thrust in harder, driving Harry forward and forcing him to take Tom’s cock deeper. A muffled moan escaped his mouth and he tried to find the brain cells to lick and suck, but he couldn’t remember how. It didn’t matter. Tom used Harry brutally, meeting Cedric’s thrusts with his own. Spit ran down his chin, and his throat ached deliciously. Cedric found Harry’s prostate unerringly, pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm with every second. 

“You don’t get to come until we do,” Tom said, sounding ridiculously unaffected even though he had his cock in Harry’s mouth.

In revenge, Harry surged forward, trying to take Tom all the way. Tom let out a curse, and his hand came down, gripping Harry’s hair. 

A hand wrapped around his cock, and a muffled whine escaped his throat. He rocked into the hand, desperate for an orgasm. His vision blacked out when he finally came, and only the hands of his captors kept him from collapsing into the bed. 

Tom came shortly after, going soft in his mouth and withdrawing. Harry had nothing else to focus on except the thick cock in his arse, still pressing against his prostate with every thrust. It was too much, edging closer to pain than pleasure, and Harry squirmed, trying to change the angle. Cedric held him in place and granted no relief. 

Finally, he came and stilled, chest pressed against Harry’s back. Harry could feel the rise and fall of his chest as Cedric panted for air. Cedric pulled out and rolled to the side. Harry buried his face in the pillow, exhausted and ready for sleep. 

A cold blunt head touched his hole. Harry flinched, eyes flying open. 

“You came without permission,” Tom said, working a large lubed toy in slowly. “How will you ever learn if we don’t punish you for misbehaving?” 

The toy started moving inside him, short, rough thrusts that struck his prostate mercilessly. Harry choked on air and tried to reach back, pull it out, but Tom held him down with surprising strength. 

“Take it out and the punishment we give you will make this seem like nothing. That aphrodisiac was just a light dose. Disobey, and we’ll give you a double dose and chain you to a wall with a toy in your arse and a cock ring to keep you hard and wanting. By the time we’re done, you won’t even remember your name.”

Harry didn’t dare test Tom. He fisted the sheets with his hands and tried to find a comfortable position. Any wiggling jostled the damned thing, and soon enough, he was panting, rocking his hips for more friction.

“One more thing.”

Harry turned to face Cedric warily, saw a wand pointed directly at him. A green light shot out, followed by a yellow one. 

“Silencing spell and muscle relaxant. Wouldn’t want you to disturb our rest.” The gods cursed man slid his wand back in the wrist holster and rearranged Harry so that he was flat on the mattress on his front, his head turned to the side slightly so he could breathe. 

The muscle relaxant was more like a paralytic spell. He could feel each ridge of the toy as it pushed inside and drew out, but he couldn’t move or try to change the angle to give himself a little bit of relief. Beside him, the two men slept soundly, and he cursed them silently as the pleasure made he come again.

The toy sped up inside him, pounding his prostate relentlessly until his oversensitive cock was painfully hard once more. The next time he came, he felt only a little come leak out of his spent cock. There was no relief to be found. The damned toy impossibly moved even faster inside him, driving silent moans and pleas.

It was going to be a long night. But with the future awaiting him, Harry hoped this night would never end.

Then again, something Tom had said haunted him even more than the cursed toy. 

Could he really take down the Ministry from the inside?


End file.
